Snow
by Dmandude
Summary: Hinata breaks into Kageyama's apartment, steals his cat and then goes into a snow storm. Just a fluffy pile of fluff. KageHina. Rated T for swears. And adorableness. Kind of Coffee Shop AU.


**A/N: So I actually wrote this fic for a story thingy that my friend and I were doing. (I love the characters we made so much you have no idea.)**

 **But then I realised that I could basically just turn it into a fanfic. And then I did. And then here this is. This is kind of like a Coffee shop AU, but Kageyama works at a coffee shop and Hinata is a vet.**

* * *

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Click*

An orange haired boy slipped into the dark apartment and quietly shut the door before taking off his shoes at the door, and walking further inside. Suddenly, his leg was ambushed by a flurry of claws and black fur. "Kuro!" he said, grinning down at the cat that was rubbing itself against his leg, purring. "You missed me that much huh girl?" Hinata bent down and rubbed Kuro under her neck as she continued to rub against his legs. "Now where's your grumpy owner Kuro?" Picking the black cat up, Hinata continued on through the apartment, switching on every light he came to, (Kageyama hated it when he did that.)

After checking through the apartment with no success, Hinata slumped on the couch, absent-mindedly stroking Kuro. "I thought his shift ended at 4 today.." he said, eyes wandering around the room. After sitting quietly in the empty flat for a moment, his face broke into a grin, as he suddenly sat upright startling Kuro out of his lap. "You know what Kuro? I think it's time we went on and adventure. A couple's date. A stroll in the park. Just you and me. Who needs that downer Kageyama? We'll make our own fun!" he declared loudly to the empty room. Kuro stared at him judgementally from the corner. "Oh come on, it'll be fun. Probably."

* * *

"You know, this is considerably less fun than I thought it would be."

The weather was cold and snowy, but Hinata had decided to brave the weather anyways, dragging a reluctant Kuro after him. Pulling his beanie further down over his head, he adjusted his gloves before rubbing the top of Kuro's head that was sticking out of his jumper. "Of all the places you could go, you choose to go there?" he asked, smiling down at the cat inside his shirt. Kuro simply purred in response before snuggling deeper into the warm cocoon of Hinata's clothes. Hinata sighed as he slouched down onto the park bench, and watched the people walking past him as they quickly hurried to their cars or the warm buildings across the street. But as the people walked past, Hinata found his eyes drawn to a particular couple that were walking slowly through the park. Instead of hurrying quickly through the cold, shivering or looking even vaguely miserable, this couple instead was laughing and talking animatedly as they held hands and ambled down the path. As they passed him, snippets of their conversation floated over to his ears. "Are you seriously telling me that you have never seen a volleyball game?" the girl asked doubtfully, with a small smile on her face. "Nope. Not even once. I like the pillow fight channel better." the boy responded, face flushed from the cold, but smiling still. "Shut up." she giggled as she lightly pushed the boy as he laughed alongside her, hands entwined as they continued on down the path.

As Hinata watched them pass, he found himself smiling. He liked people. He liked happy people. He especially liked watching people in love, ("Did you see that Kuro? That's love right there." Kuro blinked slowly. "Or at least some kind of mutual attraction." Kuro stretched out inside Hinata's jacket before wriggling out of his jacket onto the bench, hissing at the cold and wet. "Oh come on Kuro, its not that cold." Hinata remarked as he looked at the shivering cat. And then he saw it. The first few snowflakes started to drift down from the sky, coating the ground in a beautiful white, covering up the slush and dead leaves from autumn. Both Hinata and Kuro stared up at the sky in wonder as the crystalline flakes floated down before finally settling on the ground. Laughing, Hinata stood up and spun around, hands up in the air, mouth wide open, as he tried to catch snowflakes in his mouth. One of the flakes floated down and settled on the tip of Kuro's nose, as she sat staring up at the sky. She blinked curiously at the small fragment of ice on the end of her nose, before sneezing as it started to melt. Hinata quickly stopped spinning when he heard Kuro sneeze, and walked over to the cat, his smile wide and excited. "Sorry Kuro, I kinda forgot that you guys don't really like the wet that much." Picking the cat up in his arms, Hinata took off his scarf and carefully wrapped it around the shivering cat, before stopping to stare in wonderment at the pure white all around him. "It's been too long since I've seen a good snow storm." Shaking his head, Hinata started walking through the park. "Let's go say hello to your grumpy master shall we?"

* * *

"Thanks for your work today Kageyama!"

"No worries Jim."

Sighing, Kageyama walked out from behind the counter and started pulling on his jacket. He'd had to stay overtime because the person supposed to be clocking on after him had fallen sick. He hadn't wanted to stay, but had felt too bad to leave Ukai and the trainee struggling with the afternoon coffee rush.

* **Ding***

Kageyama looked up as the door opened, before dropping the scarf that he was about to wind around his neck. "Hey there Kageyama." Hinata was absolutely soaked. His orange curls were flattened and wet, dripping water down his back, and his scarf hung limp and soggy in a sad looking bedraggled ball in his arms, and was that… Kuro in his arms? "We decided to go for a walk." Hinata grinned before pouting as he shivered. "So you going to make me some coffee or what Bakayama?"

"Kageyama, you shitty Hinata. It's still Kageyama," Kageyama muttered as he stepped back behind the counter and started preparing Hinata's coffee. "Gingerbread latte?" Kageyama asked, as Hinata started hanging his wet clothes over the table he was sitting at. "You know it Kageyama." But instead of going to the machine, Kageyama stopped before turning around with a curious look on his face. "Why exactly did you venture out in a snowstorm?" "Well it wasn't snowing when we left." Kuro purred in assent as Hinata stroked her in his lap. "And you left the warm, sheltered apartment why?" Kageyama queried. Rubbing his head sheepishly, Hinata looked down at the ground for a few seconds before mumbling something too quickly for Kageyama to hear that sounded suspiciously like 'lonely'. "What was that Hinata?" Kageyama's smirk was fully exposed now, and as he bent down to Hinata's face he heard the words, "I was kind of lonely and wanted to see you." Kageyama's smirk quickly vanished as he blushed before turning around and returning to the coffee machine. "Stupid idiot." Kageyama muttered as he retrieved the steaming hot latte from the machine and poured it into a cup. Stomping back to Hinata, he slammed the coffee down on the table and picked up Kuro before huddling into the opposite side of the booth. "Hey Kageyama what's wrong?" Hinata's tone was teasing, but he looked slightly worried at the extreme way that his friend had reacted. Kageyama did nothing except shrink further into the corner of the booth, hands stroking Kuro almost unconsciously. "Hey what'd I do Kageyama?" Hinata looked genuinely worried now as he realised that he might have done something to Kageyama to get him to act like this. Kageyama scrunched himself even tighter into the corner. "Tobio."

Hinata's soft voice broke through Kageyama's defences as he slowly turned to look at Hinata, his face flushed and shaking. "You said you wanted to see me." Kageyama got out, before looking down at Kuro, hands shaking as he stroked her back. Hinata's sudden laughter caused Kageyama to look up to see his best friend cracking up on the other side of the booth. "That's what's got you so tied up in a knot Kageyama?" Hinata asked, eyes shining with relief and happiness. "You're embarrassed?" he continued, tone incredulous and teasing. Kageyama's blush deepened as he stared down at the polished wooden surface of the table. "I don't know," he mumbled, as he refused to make eye contact with Hinata. "Man, I thought you were mad at me or something!" Hinata sighed in happiness and slumped down on his side of the booth. "You are one funny guy Kageyama," Kageyama scowled from the other side of the booth and opened his mouth to prepare a sarcastic retort before Hinata's next words floored him. "But that's what I like about you." Kageyama sputtered and blushed before going silent and staring down at Kuro, who regarded him with cool eyes that seemed to be saying something to him. Something along the lines of "Kiss him already you idiot."

He was so screwed.

* * *

 **Well that was fun.**

 **I like this AU though. I feel like continuing with it. Well technically if I'm going to continue with it, then I'll have to go back to the start of the AU, cause this is somewhere in the middle of the time period, considering they've already met.**


End file.
